Lightning in the Air
by Melissande
Summary: How do you pick up the pieces of a shattered life and learn to live again?


Title: Lightning in the Air

Author: Mel

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer; I own nothing except the random story idea whatever that is as well as Sara and Gabriel. Everyone else belongs to themselves or WWE.

Summary: How do you pick up the pieces of a shattered life and learn to live again?

Characters/Pairings: Amy/Chris, Amy/Unsure, John/Mickie, Christian/Trish, Hunter, Randy, Stephanie, Adam, Stacy, Shawn

Notes; None at this time

-x-x-

_My dearest love,_

_I thought of you today. It was just beginning to thunder. The lightning hadn't reached the house just yet. You could see it off in the distance across the fields on the farm we built. The trees had just started to stir with the fury that nature was just about to unleash on us. It made me think of you and I when I first told you about my fear of storms. I told you how as a child I would run and hide in the closet with my hands over my ears and eyes clamped shut. I remember after I told you the story you took my hand and said I'd never have to run and hide again you'd always be there to protect me. Thinking of that conversation now makes me cry. I miss you so much. I am keeping this journal because the therapist says it will help me to heal. I am not sure I want to heal though. I miss you with every breath, every sunrise, every sunset. When I crawl into our...my bed at night I wish you were there to open your arms and hold me. I miss you. Did I say that yet? If not let me say it once more for good measure. I miss you. The only thing that keeps me anchored are the lives we created. The beautiful little girl asleep in the next room with your eyes. And the son that lies with in me protected by my body. Did I mention it's starting to storm? I used to be afraid of the thunder and lightning. Now I welcome it. I'm now afraid of the solitude. I miss you. I better go. I want to write more to you but I have to go. Our beautiful Sara Grace is crying for her daddy again. I have to go tell her Daddy's not here. I Love you. I wish you were here to hold her and me._

_Until my next breath...I love you...Amy_

Amy closed her notebook and let out the breathe that she'd been holding, while she wiped her eyes with her other hand. As Amy got up, she glanced to the window on her right watching the storm beginning to brew outside the windows. She let out a sigh and walked slowly out of the room that once was her's and her husband's but was not just her's and made her way to her daughter's room that was located just across the hall from hers. Amy placed a smile on her face and her eyes lit up as she made her way into the room to pick up the crying twenty-two month old child who had inherited Amy's childhood fear of storms.

"Mamamama...wan...dada...da...wan da."

The toddler demanded as tears streamed down her cheeks as Amy did her best to comfort the child. She walked over to the gilder rocker that had been a baby shower gift from Amy's brother John and his wife Mickie. Amy and Chris were so thrilled with the gift. Amy had been looking for rockers but had been waiting. Chris was thrilled because Amy was pleased. He'd known about the glider long before her. They had took the time together to plan out the nursery and the best place for the rocker which was ironically next to the window that now provided a view of the show outside. Amy was no longer afraid of storms. She'd gotten over that fear somewhat by the time she hit her teens, but never completely over it. Chris had always been around to make her happy and keep her occupied when she thought about the storm. He had ways of making her forget it usually by doing something dumb to make her laugh.

Amy almost gave into the urge to cry again as she thought about her deceased husband. She just couldn't believe he was gone. The rocking of the glider gradually calmed the toddler and her eyes began to get heavy once more as she was lulled back into dream land by her mother's calming arms and embrace. As one child was calming down though another was walking up and reminding his mother of his presence. Amy placed one hand on her swollen abdomen as she kept rocking her now sleeping daughter.

"Hello my little man. How are you today Gabriel?"

Amy felt a kick to her hand as she began to speak to the baby.

"Mommy can't wait to meet you, Gabe. Just three more months. Just three more months." Amy continued to rub her abdomen providing comfort to her unborn baby as well as herself.

Amy continued rocking herself and her children until she herself drifted off.

-x-x-x-

"_Amy wake up." _

_Amy felt a tickling under her nose and brought up her hand to bat at whatever it was that was bothering her. _

_She felt hot air at her ear. "Amy wake up baby. I have something to show you."_

"_Don't wanna get up. Sleep."_

"_Amy baby I let you sleep long enough get up."_

"_Go away Chris." She said as she rolled over in the bed._

_The blond man shook his head. _

"_Okay baby you put me up to this."_

_Amy screamed as she felt cold water being dumped on her from above._

"_Oh my god Chris. What the hell is wrong with you!"_

_Amy came up screamed very much awake now and headed straight for the blond man who was her husband chasing him through the house._

_Chris had a mischievous grin on his face as he ran straight for the living room that was suspiciously dark._

"_Chris you know I am tired. Why did you dump water on me...you son of a ..."_

"_SURPRISE!" _

_Amy stopped in shock at the entryway to the couple's living room that was dark except for a cake lit up with candles that said happy birthday._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" the crowd of friends yelled as Amy didn't know weather to cry or laugh as she looked at her pleased husband's face._

__x-x-x_

"Chris..." Amy muttered as she woke herself up and discovered toddler slobber coating her shoulder, a creak in her neck and several sleeping appendages as she came to. She smiled down at her still sleeping daughter before looking around at the darkness and almost giving in to the urge to cry.

"Oh Chris I miss you so much."


End file.
